Forever
by Distracted and Disturbed
Summary: Awww.. :P a RebeccaBilly fluff fic, which takes place at the end of RE0, mainly because i think Mr Coen and a one Miss Chambers liked each other alot more than the game let on.... [Discontinued.. due to horribleness.]
1. Forever

Yay! A nice little fluff-fic about Rebecca and Billy. Basically, it takes place in the final battle between the Queen and them. I'm a R/B fan, if you haven't already guessed. :P I don't own RE0.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rebecca! Open the windows, I'll distract the Queen!"  
  
"Right! Billy.. Be careful.."  
  
Billy nodded and fired a shotgun round right into the Queen's face. He had to keep this..thing away from Rebecca. He had to keep her safe while she opened the windows. If the Queen attacked her, there would be no way out of here. He tried not to think of what would happen if one of them should die, and..No! He couldn't think about that now. He had to concentrate; the Queen was a formidable foe.  
  
Rebecca, who had already opened two of the cranks, was trying not to let her feelings for Billy get in the way. If she didn't open these windows, they would both be toast. She turned the last crank. "Billy! Hurry! Out of the way!"  
  
The windows opened, and the Queen thrashed under the sunlight. Rebecca spotted a magnum under a box. She grabbed it. "Billy! Catch!"  
  
Billy looked toward Rebecca. Just in time, he caught the weapon. "Feast on this, Queenie!" He yelled, and fired. The Queen fell to the ground. "Rebecca! Hurry! Lets get out of here!"  
  
They ran from the mansion just in time to see its final moment. With a thundering crash, it fell to rubble. Billy fell to the ground, and Rebecca sat down next to him. "I'm so glad..its all over now..."  
  
"I wouldn't say that just yet. This mansion," Billy gestured toward the flaming rubble. "Maybe. Umbrella? Definitely not."  
  
Rebecca sighed. "Unfortunately, I think youre right. I wish this would all end. Umbrella, the zombies- everything!"  
  
"Even us?" Billy took Rebecca's hand.  
  
" No... I mean, Billy.."  
  
"Its alright. I know what you mean." Billy laid back in the grass. It was a surprisingly nice day, considering what they had just been through. Billy removed his military tag and fastened it around Rebecca's neck. "I want you to have this- to remember me by."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
" I was sentenced to death. You're a S.T.A.R.S member. A police officer. You'll have to bring me in"  
  
"Billy! That's crazy! I would never, I-"  
  
"You'd lose your job!"  
  
"I don't care! I'd rather be- I don't know. But Billy, I wont let them kill you. I'll, I don't know, but you are not going to die!"  
  
" Rebecca.. I ... Really?" Billy was surprised. She was willing to sacrifice her job? For him?  
  
Rebecca lay down next to Billy and snuggled up to him. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you, Billy. At first I didn't trust you, you know, on the train? But now.. Youre the only person I feel safe with."  
  
"I love you too." Billy replied, and kissed her forehead.  
  
In the woods.  
  
Jill, Barry, Wesker, Enrico and Chris were searching for Rebecca. They were picking up a signal from her radio, and someone else's. They didn't know who it could be, but they had to find Rebecca nonetheless. They were at the edge of the forest, just beyond where Billy and Rebecca lay resting. Jill had said that she heard voices over there, so the team trudged that way. They emerged form the forest to find the newest S.T.A.R.S recruit, Rebecca Chambers, cuddled up with convicted felon, Billy Coen.  
  
"Rebecca! What on earth do you think your doing!?!" Jill rushed over to Rebecca.  
  
"Well was resting, but you woke me up!"  
  
"I mean with him!"  
  
"Billy? Oooohhhh..." Rebecca remembered Billy's infamy, and then realized that there were five fully-armed S.T.A.R.S members right in front of her. She blushed. "Um, you see.."  
  
" I want an explanation, NOW! What the hell are you doing? Trying to get fired? Trying to get your self killed? He's a murderer, Rebecca. He killed 23 people! And here you are all cozy with him! I'm absolutely disgusted with this behavior! You were such a promising little girl, too!" Wesker barked.  
  
That set Rebecca off. "How dare you try to tell me what to do! Did you survive a zombie-infested mansion with him? Did you get your but saved, at least five times, by him? If he really were the murderous jerk you seem to think he is, the couldn't he just as easily left me to die when that huge centipede caught me? Or when I was dangling from the edge of a hole in the ground? No! So back off, shut up, and DON'T CALL ME LITTLE GIRL!!!!"  
  
There was a long, awkward silence. Jill broke it. "So, he saved you? More than once? But-"  
  
Chris was just staring. He looked from the red-faced Rebecca (which he thought was pretty funny, actually), to the stunned Wesker, to Jill, who was just thinking.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to break up you and your boyfriend here, Rebecca, but in afraid I'm going to have to shoot him. I'm sorry." Wesker pulled out his gun. "Say goodbye."  
  
"No! Wesker, don't! Please!" Rebecca stepped in front of Billy. "Wesker, Put the gun down!"  
  
"I'm sorry Rebecca, but if you don't move, I'll have to shoot you too." Wesker was unnaturally calm.  
  
"Wesker! How could you.? You would shoot Rebecca, simply to get the satisfaction of capturing Mr. Coen?" Jill was shocked. In all the years that she had known Wesker, he had never done anything this rash.  
  
"Rebecca, it's ok, I can see it in his eyes- he wont shoot if your in front of me. But that doesn't matter. Stay out of this! I don't want you to get hurt!" Billy whispered in Rebecca's ear.  
  
"I'm not going to let him kill you, Billy." Her voice rose. "Captain Wesker, I'm sorry I disobeyed your wishes. I was out of line."  
  
"There's a good girl. Step aside now, so I can cuff this jerk." Wesker raised his gun. His finger inched toward the trigger. Rebecca had to time this just right. If she messed up..  
Wesker yelled in surprise after Rebecca kicked the gun out of his hand.  
  
"Captain Wesker, you can take that as my official notice of resignation. I am hereby quitting the Raccoon City Police Force." She ripped of her badge and threw it at Wesker.  
  
"You- you cant do that! I'll- I'll - Ugh! Whatever! We wont shoot the convict, yet, or -"  
  
"Or put him in handcuffs, or threaten him in any way. Agreed?" Rebecca glanced at Billy, who had a look of pure pride on his face.  
  
"Agreed.." Wesker said grudgingly. Rebecca Beamed at him, and ran into Billy's arms.  
  
"See? I told you I wouldn't let them kill you! I love you too much." Rebecca smiled up at him, and he kissed her, making her blush.  
  
" I love you too!" He kissed her again, and they both sat down, leaning against a tree. "Hey, nice work back there! How did you learn to kick like that?"  
  
Rebecca giggled. "I took martial arts last year."  
  
"Oh. Very nice." Billy smiled at her.  
  
"You know, they actually do make kind of a cute couple. Look how he holds her, does he look like a ravenous murder-machine?" Jill asked Wesker.  
  
" Well, if you account for the facts.. One, shes still a teenager, two, he's a criminal, and three, I don't like him!" Wesker was really angry at having to agree to not kill the scumball. Luring in an innocent girl like that! He was a sicko, that's what!  
  
"Well, it's her choice. And I didn't realize that you not liking him was even a factoe she should consider. They've been through a lot together, and I can see her side of it. Yes, she is being a little naïve, but, well, she'll learn, eventually." Jill remarked sagely.  
  
"What in hell are you talking about?!? Hes an ex-murderer!!!! He was sentenced to death because he did something so horrible! And you think we should just let her get over it? Are you absolutely insane? We have to show her the right way, that's what we out to do I think-"  
  
"Oh, look! They're sleeping. Isnt it cute? Awwww.." Jill pointed to where Rebecca and Billy were and smiled.  
  
"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" Wesker said pretending to be hurt. "Nobody ever listens to me."  
  
Over by the tree, Billy and Rebecca were, indeed, sleeping peacefully. They figured they deserved a proper rest, after all they had been through..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
What think you? :P im makin a chappy 2 no matter what, and if you flame, then I can warm my hot chocolate, its getting cold anyway. Fluffy enough? : P 


	2. Revelation

CHAPTER TWO!!!! Yay! More fluffiness in store.. Yay for fluffy!  
  
I do not own RE0. if I did, then... um, point being, I don't.. :P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rebecca stretched in the sunlight, and looked over at Billy. She smiled. He was still asleep. Rebecca walked over to the other S.T.A.R.S members, who were in the middle of a discussion.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Rebecca waved to her former coworkers.  
  
"Oh, so sleeping beauty's up. I take it the beast is still sleeping?" Wesker sneered.  
  
" Wesker, if you're going to be like that, then ill just go back over there with Billy and go back to sleep."  
  
Jill got up. "Actually, Rebecca, we were wondering if you would consider joining the S.T.A.R.S again. We could really use you on the team."  
  
"Hmmmm, you know, I don't really think that could work out. You know, me getting 'all cozy' with Billy. By the way, he's not guilty."  
  
Enrico, Chris, and Wesker looked up. "What do you mean, he's not guilty? There were witnesses!" Chris said.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I stutter? Billy is not guilty. He didn't really tell me everything, but I know that this man is not guilty of anything. He was framed! And those witnesses? Hired."  
  
"Rebecca, I know you like him, but there's just too much against him! Too many witnesses, too much evidence. Im sorry, but the court is not going to believe a teenager and a felon with nothing to back them up." Enrico got up and put a hand on Rebecca's shoulder.  
  
Rebecca stepped back. "No! I- I wont let them complete his sentence. I-"  
  
Billy had woken up and was walking towards Rebecca. "Hey, why didn't you wake me up? Special conference with your buddies here?"  
  
"We were just discussing you, convict. Rebecca seems to think youre  
innocent. What did you poison her mind with this time? First you say you love her, then you tell her that everyone was 'mistaken' and that you didn't actually kill 23 people." Wesker laughed cruelly.  
  
Rebecca was enraged. She couldn't understand why Wesker was being so cruel to Billy. Enrico and Chris were dealing with it, and Jill had even taken her side. But saying that Billy had lied? And so cruelly.... she drew her gun. "Wesker, I wouldn't advise saying anything like that again. Billy is not a liar. He did not 'poison my mind', I believe him. You cant just say such things without even knowing some body!"  
  
Chris uttered a small 'Whoa'. Billy grabbed Rebecca's arm, the same one which was about to shoot Wesker. "Rebecca- You don't have to do this. Ive been sentenced. I have no choice. I can run, but I know from experience that that never works. I'm used to talk like this, you don't have to shoot him."  
  
"Billy, that's what I mean though. You shouldn't have to be used to this. You're innocent, Billy! That's what you told me. Please- tell me you didn't lie. I don't want to shoot him, and im not so sure I even could if I wanted to, but he-"  
  
Billy pressed a finger to Rebecca's lips, and turned her so she was facing him. "No, I didn't lie to you. You know I couldn't do that."  
  
Rebecca looked as if she might cry. "Billy! I'm not going to let him talk to you like that! He doesn't even treat you like a person! You heard him! I just cant take it! I- I wont let them kill you, Billy. I wont let you die! We'll stay together somehow. I don't know how, but we will." Rebecca sank to her knees and cried. Billy say down to comfort her. "Rebecca, its okay, really! Youre right.. we will find a way"  
  
Jill glared at Wesker. "You Jerk! Look what you did! Did it really have to go that far? I can understand an initial dislike of Billy, but this..?"  
  
Chris and Enrico just shook their heads. It was going to be a looooong day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*wipes away tear * I'll admit, that was a little more dramatic than expected, but it was cute nonetheless. Review plz! 


	3. Jealousy

Wow, this is going a lot faster than I thought. heres chappy 3!!!  
  
~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****  
  
Rebecca had stopped crying, but she was still mad at Wesker. In spite of what had just happened, she smiled. She loved being in Billy's arms, and it seemed to happen more often now. She rested her head against his shoulder. She could feel his heartbeat, hear him breathe. The only thing that would make this moment absolutely perfect would be for her to not keep thinking about what had happened just moments before. "Rebecca?" Billy looked down.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to know, would you- would you really have shot Wesker?"  
  
"If he had said anything more, then, well..yes. I just- maybe not. He just pushed it way too far."  
  
"Rebecca... You need to think about this. Do you really want to quit being a S.T.A.R.S officer? I know how much training you had to go through to get this job. I don't want you to waste what could be a successful career on me."  
  
"Billy, what are you trying to say? Of course I've thought about it, and if you really think I should reconsider the whole quitting the S.T.A.R.S thing than I will. But I've made my choice. It's you."  
  
"You're a wonderful person, Rebecca. You- you're beautiful, you're brilliant, and you care for others. If anyone else on the S.T.A.R.S team found me, I'd be long dead. You gave me a chance. You almost shot me, but you didn't. You've already given me something no one else has- a chance. You listened to me when I told you my story, and you believed me. I love you, Rebecca, and I just don't want you to do anything stupid."  
  
"Billy! If you think that wanting to be with you is stupid, then maybe I did make a mistake. I love you, too, Billy, but if you're going to keep saying that I should go back with the S.T.A.R.S and forget you, then maybe..."  
  
Billy stopped her with a kiss. "That's not what I mean at all."  
  
Rebecca smiled, and lay down on the grass with her hands behind he head. "Okay, but can we please drop the subject?"  
  
"Alright." Billy leaned over and placed one hand near Rebecca's shoulder, so that his arm was across her, but not touching her. Rebecca removed her arms from behind her head, and put her left arm on Billy's shoulder. Billy smiled and planted soft, loving kisses on Rebecca's neck and collarbone. Rebecca started to giggle uncontrollably. Billy tickled her side with his hand, making her laugh even more. This went on for a minute or two, and ended with Billy giving Rebecca a, to say the least, slightly more passionate kiss.  
  
Wesker was trying not to pay attention to Rebecca and Billy. He wanted to go over there and pull Billy off of Rebecca. He had looked over when she giggled, and had almost thrown up. He was all over her! Jill had tried to explain to him that the only thing Rebecca had done wrong was to love Billy, and that he should at least try not to be so prickly about it. Wesker had replied that loving a murderer was a crime in and of itself, but that wasn't really what he was thinking. Wesker had been so wrapped up in S.T.A.R.S that he hadn't had much time for a personal life. Honestly, he was a little jealous of Billy. He had Rebecca. Rebecca, who was so gifted that she graduated college at 18. Rebecca, who would probably have risen to captain within the first two months of her job. Rebecca, who was about to sacrifice everything for the person she loved.  
  
Rebecca's expression of happiness had changed to one of concern. When she had her hand on Billy's shoulder, she had felt a very large wound. He had insisted that it was nothing, but she had won. The 'nothing' went from Billy's shoulder blade down to the middle of his back. Rebecca was really worried. "This isn't from the Queen, is it?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't think so.. it might be from the debris that flew from the mansion."  
  
"Let's hope so. Where did I put that herb mix...?" Rebecca searched her first aid kit. "Oh, here it is! This is going to sting a bit. But you probably knew that, didn't you?" Rebecca laughed, and applied most of the powdered her to Billy's wound. She still wasn't used to how quickly these herbs worked. Within seconds, Billy didn't even have a scratch where there was once a large wound.  
  
Enrico had just remembered something that he had wanted to tell Billy. He hadn't at first, but now that things had calmed down a little he figured he should tell him. Enrico got up and started walking in the direction of the happy couple when Wesker put a hand out. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Wesker, er... Captain, I wanted to tell Rebecca something."  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to refrain from-"  
  
"Wesker! Go on, Enrico."  
  
Even though Wesker was the captain, he listened to Jill. Most people did.  
  
Rebecca saw Enrico approaching them. She waved. "Hey!"  
  
Enrico smiled. Rebecca was such a nice girl, really. "Hey." He sat down. "I just wanted to mention something to Mr. Coen here, about when I met you on the door after that big turntable? Well, I thought it was adorable what you said and I wanted to tell him." Enrico smiled at Rebecca. Rebecca laughed, and Billy had no idea what they were talking about. "Well, I found Rebecca when I went through some sliding doors, and I told her that we should check out a mansion that Umbrella uses for research. She said she had gotten separated from you, and I said forget it, but she said that she meant to find you. Well, I thought that was pretty cute. Stupid, but cute. And with that, I bid you good day. Well, ill be over there, but, um, yeah.." Enrico laughed and sat down with the other S.T.A.R.S members.  
  
Billy reached to pinch Rebecca's cheek. She ducked and he missed. "Aw, come on, that really was cute!" He made to get her cheek again but she got up and ran behind a tree. Billy laughed as he came up behind her. Rebecca whirled and just missed another attempted pinch. When he tried again she fell down, laughing uncontrollably. Billy tackled her and started tickling her sides. "Stop, Stop! I give up!" Rebecca was trying to get her breath back, and so was Billy. "Don't do that! You know I hate being tickled!" Rebecca tried to look mad but started cracking up. She almost fell, but Billy caught her.  
  
"You two look like you're having fun." Jill walked over and grinned at Billy and Rebecca. "Listen, Rebecca, Wesker seems to be having one of his 'pride' moments, so I came over here instead. He's sorry for what he said earlier, and he was wondering if you two would come over so we could all discuss what to do next. As in getting out of here."  
  
"Okay.... I was wondering that myself, how are we going to get out of here? I mean, obviously we cant just radio for help..." Rebecca took Billy's hand and followed Jill to the others.  
  
Billy sat down next to Rebecca, with Jill on his other side. Rebecca was between Billy and Enrico, who was next to Wesker, who in turn was next to Chris. Five S.T.A.R.S members, an ex-S.T.A.R.S, and a convict were sitting in a circle. "Well, what are we going to do? There's a van in the middle of the woods, but I highly doubt that it would work." Enrico sat and thought about the situation.  
  
"Maybe... Maybe we could ask Barry to come. He would keep this low, right? We can't have the whole police force knowing about this." Rebecca said.  
  
"Rebecca, I'm sorry, but we cant make this a big cover-up mission just because you fell in love on the job. It's just too risky. I love you like a little sister, but your basically asking us all to risk our jobs so you can have a boyfriend." Chris remarked.  
  
"Im tired of you all treating me like your 5-year old sister! And if you don't want to help me, fine. I know it sounds selfish, but I know that Billy is innocent, and I don't care if I have to go into these woods alone! Well, not alone, but you know what I mean." Rebecca smiled up at Billy, who reached over and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Billy returned the smile.  
  
"Oh get a room you two! Well, I guess we could call Barry...." Wesker pulled out his radio and stared at it. Rebecca gave him the finger, and stuck her tongue out at him. Jill fell over laughing. The mood was lightening a bit, and had Wesker just made a joke?  
  
"Wesker, you're terribly slow. Jill took his radio and called Barry (A/N: Im not exactly sure how those radio thingys work, so bear with me here!) "Hello? Barry? This is Jill Valentine. Over."  
  
"I hear ya Jill. Is there anything wrong? Over."  
  
" No, nothing's wrong. but can you grab your van and drive down to the woods? There's a clearing about a quarter of a mile in, we'll meet you there. Over."  
  
"Jill, whats going on? What do you mean, 'we'll meet you there'? Who's with you?"  
  
" You're supposed to say 'over' so I know youre done! Chris, Wesker, Enrico, Rebecca, um, a friend of Rebecca's, and, of course, myself. Over."  
  
" May I ask why you need my van instead of a S.T.A.R.S car? Over."  
  
"We're trying to keep a low profile. I'll explain when you get here. Over."  
  
"Alright, Jill. Im on my way out. Give me an hour or so, the woods are a few from here. I'll call you when I near the forest, ok? Over."  
  
"Got it. See you in an hour! Over and out."  
  
Rebecca was giggling. "Rebecca, why on earth are you laughing?"  
  
"Sorry. Just the whole 'Over' thing. Its funny to actually listen to a radioed conversation."  
  
"Right... Well, we have an hour to kill. Any suggestions?" Jill looked around at her companions. Chris was playing with his compass, Enrico was reading a novel, and Wesker was sitting off to the side, arms crossed, as usual. Billy and Rebecca were in the cutest position Jill had ever seen. Rebecca was sitting between Billy's legs, leaning against him. Billy had one hand stroking Rebecca's hair and the other wrapped around her waist. "Or, we could just, well, relax like the past hour and a half, waiting for Barry to radio us." This suggestion was met with sound of agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, that's really long compared to the last 2. Hope you liked it! Review please! :P 


	4. Laughter

CHAPTER 4!!!! Wow I really didn't think I would make this many chappys.. But I left ya kinda hangin there so... Yeah. Well, onwards to Chapter 4!!! Yey!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jill jumped when she heard her Radio beep. "Jill- this is Barry. I'm at the entry to the forest, Over."  
  
"Roger that. I'll get these people up and moving. Over." Jill switched off her radio. "Okay guys, were meeting Barry in a clearing about, oh, less than an eighth of a mile from here. Barry's at the beginning of the forest, so we should go now."  
  
"Aw, my foot fell asleep! And Billy's behind me. Jill! Help Meeeeeee!" Rebecca couldn't help it. She fell over laughing, which was quite a feat seeing as she was already sitting down. Jill walked over and gave her a hand up. Billy got up and supported Rebecca, who was still catching her breath from laughing so much.  
  
Billy shook his head and smiled. He was glad that Rebecca could laugh now, because the whole mansion thing was over. Rebecca stomped her foot a few times and stood up.  
  
"Well, we'd best be going." Jill motioned for everyone to follow her. After a half an hour, and many scrapes, scratches and cuts, the 'team' emerged into the clearing. Barry was already there, drumming his fingers on the roof of his car. Jill radioed him. "Hey Barry! This is Jill, we're in the clearing, but where are you? All we see is a zombie in a car! Over."  
  
"Very Funny Jill. Oh, I see you now." Barry clicked off his Radio and waved.  
  
Barry squinted in the sunlight. He recognized Jill, Chris, Enrico, Wesker and Rebecca, but the man with Rebecca he couldn't quite place, even though he was sure he had seen him somewhere. "Hi Barry! Haven't seen you in awhile! How's it going?" Rebecca Greeted him cheerfully. He noticed that she was no longer wearing her S.T.A.R.S patch.  
  
"Good. Who's you're friend?" Barry nodded toward Billy.  
  
" Um, Barry.... this is.. this is Billy Coen." Rebecca glanced at Billy nervously.  
  
Ah. That was where he had seen him. He was Billy Coen, sentenced to death for murdering 23 people. "Wonderful job Rebecca! You caught the escaped fugitive? I heard about it but I never thought that you would actually get him...."  
  
Barry noticed that everyone looked sort of uncomfortable, namely Rebecca. Wesker didn't seem bothered by it at all. "Barry, I have to tell you something... actually, we better all tell this... You see, after I investigated the train, I met up with Billy, and..." For the next twenty minutes, Rebecca, Billy, and Jill summarized what had happened, with Enrico and Chris adding in here and there. "So we radioed you, because I figured you were more likely to keep this low. I really don't want Billy to get hurt."  
  
"Wow. Rebecca, I mean... wow. So, you and Billy here are, like, together? My, my, you've grown!" Barry laughed. Rebecca punched him lightly on the arm. "Well, I guess we're off to Raccoon City. We're going to Rebecca's parent's house, I take it?" Barry asked. Rebecca nodded.  
  
"I probably should tell them first."  
  
Everyone filed into the car. Wesker went into the front passenger seat, Rebecca and Billy in the back, and Enrico, Jill and Chris in the back back. "O.K, so it took me about twenty-five minutes to get here from the beginning, and its about an hour from there to Rebecca's.. I suggest we stop for lunch on the way. What do you say, kids? Happy meals?" Barry laughed again and started the van.  
  
"I'm SO up for that! I haven't eaten since...um... a long time ago, and I assume that everyone else is just as hungry. Right? So. . .. I think a drive through would be best." Rebecca asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"But Rebecca, I have to keep my figure! Greasy foods simply will not do!" Billy wagged a finger at Rebecca. She punched his arm. Jill had fallen over laughing in the back seat, only to be caught by Chris. Billy took Rebecca by her waist and hoisted her up into his lap. "Children should be in safety seats! You're slippin', babe!" Billy laughed as Rebecca tried to elbow him in the ribs. He kissed her cheek and wrapped is arms around her waist, acting not only as a 'safety seat' but also as a seatbelt.  
  
"One more age joke and I swear, I'll-! I know im young, but you don't have to rub it in!" She crossed her arms and fake-pouted.  
  
"Please look to you're right, and you will see the wonderful sight of the McDonald's 'M' Pease state you're orders in an orderly fashion, so we can all eat. Well go in order, me, Wesker, Rebecca, Billy, Jill, Enrico, and then Chris." After everyone had ordered and gotten their food, Barry pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Oufard anf onfard! To Rereca fouse!" Barry said through a cheeseburger.  
  
"Aw, gross!!!!" Rebecca wrinkled her nose and hopped down from Billy's lap.  
  
By the time they arrived at Rebecca's parents house, everyone had finished and digested lunch. Rebecca had been pulled back onto Billy's lap, and Jill had fallen asleep in the back back seat. "We're Heeeeeere!" Barry announced and parked the car.  
  
"Maybe.. me and Rebecca should just go in..." Billy suggested.  
  
"Good idea. Rebecca? Are you okay with this?" Jill asked. "Yeah. Let's go, Billy." Rebecca got out and waited for Billy. They both walked up to the front door of Rebecca's house.  
  
Rebecca knocked. "Mom? Dad? Its Rebecca" She had no sooner finished her sentence than the door swung open.  
  
"Rebecca! Sweetie! I haven't seen you in weeks! How's the S.T.A.R.S job going?" Rebecca's mother hugged her tightly.  
  
"About that- its actually what I came to talk about. Where's Dad?" Rebecca looked around the corner.  
  
"He's in the garage. Ill call him. Harry!!! Rebecca's home!" Her mother calle din the direction of the garage. She glanced at Rebecca's clothes. "What on earth have you been doing? Look at your uniform! It's all.. bloody..." Her mother trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, I guess squishing zombies, leeches and giant mutant frogs will do that to ya!" Rebecca responded cheerfully.  
  
"What...? Um, okay...." Rebecca's mom shook her head.  
  
Rebecca led Billy in as her father walked into the room. "Rebecca sweetheart, how've you been? Who's your friend here?"  
  
Rebecca sat down on a couch and pulled Billy down with her. "Mom, Dad, this is Billy Coen." She waited for a response.  
  
"The murderer? You're joking, right? Rebecca, I don't know if you realize who he is but I watched the news yester day and-" Rebecca interrupted her mother.  
  
"Mom! Billy didn't do it! I know him by now, I love him-" she grabbed Billy's hand, "And I just wanted you to get to know him before you jump to conclusions. Come on," She grabbed Billy's chin. "Does that look like the face of a murderer to you?" Rebecca knew it was a stupid question, because Billy had very angular and dark-looking features. Both she and Billy broke out laughing. Her parents, however, didn't find anything humorous about the situation.  
  
"So, why don't you guys it down, and we can have a little chat?" Rebecca reached over and patted the other couch.  
  
"Maybe you and Billy here should clean up a bit first. You have clothes, but maybe something of Jason's would fit him. Why don't you two go and check?" Rebecca's mother gestured in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"Who's Jason? Your brother?" Billy asked.  
  
Rebecca nodded and opened the door to her brother's room, and opened the closet. "Lets see... He's about your size.... Oh, that's right! He's coming home today from his trip to Mexico.. You would like him, he's a lot like you, actually. Major goofball." She grinned at Billy and pulled out a black t-shirt and jeans. "This okay?"  
  
"Yeah. And your bathroom is..?"  
  
"Oh, right. Through there, first door on the left. There should be soap in the holder, but if not it's under the sink. You have to turn the little knob on, then the big one does the temperature, then to turn on the shower by pulling up on the other knob. When we first moved in here it took me like a week to get used to it. Oh, and towels are right out side the door in that little closet." Rebecca said this almost in one breath, and left Billy blinking. Rebecca smiled and turned to go downstairs as Billy walked to the first bathroom.  
  
"Oh, Mom, Dad? Please, don't call the cops or anything." She said and disappeared downstairs.  
  
Rebecca and Billy were so glad to finally take showers. They could wash off everything- the blood, the guts, and sweat. But try as they might, they could not wash away the memories....  
  
Billy emerged from the bathroom in a much better- and cleaner- mood. Jason's clothes fit him quite well actually, even if it did feel strange. Just as he was walking down the hall to ask Rebecca's parents where she was, because he didn't hear a shower anymore, Rebecca opened a door in front of Billy, making him jump slightly. "Hey! I feel so much better now, don't you? I really feels great to get all those nasty gobs of zombie and leech out of my hair!" Rebecca laughed a little. Billy wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at her out fit. She was wearing a really cute baby blue tank top, and jeans.  
  
"Cute outfit. Now we're really ready to go to Chuck E. Cheese's. Happy Birthday!" Billy laughed as Rebecca punched his arm.  
  
"I told you- NO MORE 'YOUNG' JOKES!!! Maybe I'll start calling you grandpa!" Rebecca poked Billy's chest.  
  
"You'd date your grandpa? Now that, my friend, is beyond weird." Billy remarked, and Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
  
Billy and Rebecca strolled into the living room and sat down on the couch opposite Rebecca's parents. Her mother looked slightly alarmed that Billy had his arm around Rebecca's waist, and that the two sat down so close to each other. 'My little Rebecca is in love now, so I suppose its not all that odd,' she thought. 'But I wish they wouldn't be so close!'  
  
"Okay! So, down to business. As was said before, Billy is not guilty of anything but being framed. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes! How about an explanation, young lady? What have you been doing and how did you meet Billy? Why was there bloodstains on your uniform? Why-"  
  
"Hush, Gina. Let her explain!" Rebecca's father silenced her mother and looked at Rebecca.  
  
"Er.... okay, so The S.T.A.R.S bravo team was sent to investigate a few.... interesting murder cases. On our way, the engine to helicopter blew and we had to make an emergency landing. We started to search the forest, and we found an over turned van with 3 or so corpses. There was a paper with information on Billy next to it, because it was his transport vehicle to, um, well we don't have to get into that but after we read the paper everyone thought that Billy had killed those officers. He didn't, but at the time nobody knew that. So anyway, I went a little further into the woods and saw a train. I went in to investigate and after awhile I ran into Billy.."  
  
"And she tried to arrest me but I just left, an then-"  
  
"Kenneth dropped through a window- you never met him, but he was a really nice guy- and told me there were zombies and monster in the forest, then these zombie dogs jumped in and I shot them, then I ran into a different room, where Billy came in behind me,"  
  
" I told her we should cooperate, but she wouldn't, so she went up into the dining car while I waited downstairs. After a few minutes I heard a scream, so I went upstairs.."  
  
Billy and Rebecca went back and forth telling the story with slightly less detail than Mr. & Mrs. Chambers would have liked. When they finished, Rebecca's mom and dad stared.  
  
"Well, I can see why you love him, he saved your ass multiple times!" Rebecca's dad said with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh, thats right! I completely forgot that Jill, Wesker, Barry, Chris  
and Enrico are just  
sitting out there! I cant believe I forgot! 'Scuse us, but I have to  
go say Thanks and good-  
bye." Rebecca motioned for Billy to come with her.  
  
Outside, Jill was getting worried. It had been almost 2 hours, and she  
was worried for  
Rebecca. She knew it was probably nothing, but she knew how parents  
could be and she  
didn't know Rebecca's. She glanced over to Rebecca's door and saw it  
open, and Billy  
and Rebecca step out.  
  
Rebecca led Billy over to the large van. "Hey, guys? I just wanted to  
say thanks. You all  
helped so much, and... I just wish there was something I could do to  
help you  
all..."  
  
Enrico, Chris, Barry, Jill, and even Wesker piled out of the car and  
formed a line in front  
of the car. Rebecca went down the line and thanked Enrico, Chris and  
Barry and shook  
their hand. When she got to Jill, she couldn't help herself, and  
wrapped Jill in a warm  
hug. "You've been such a great help- thanks so much!" Rebecca wiped  
her face with the  
back of her hand. Rebecca released Jill and moved on to Wesker.  
"Wesker- um, thanks  
for keeping your promise and not hurting Billy."  
  
Rebecca smiled and made to shake Wesker's hand. Wesker surprised  
her by hugging her. "Uh... Wesker? Please, put me down!" Wesker would  
not put her down or loosen his grip. Billy was just about to pull him  
off when he hoisted Rebecca on his shoulder and ran in to her back  
yard. "Ah, little Rebecca. You're mine now!" Wesker laughed.  
  
"What? Wesker, put me down!" Rebecca kicked and punched, but Wesker  
kept on running. Fortunately, he wasn't very fast and Billy caught up  
with him.  
  
'What am I supposed to do?' Billy thought. 'I cant just knock him  
down, that would hurt Rebecca! Maybe if I....' Billy had a plan. He  
slid down on his side and kicked Wesker's feet out from under him. The  
only flaw was that instead of Rebecca safely falling back onto Wesker,  
she flew through the air, as Wesker had threw her at the last second.  
  
Rebecca landed with a very painful thud and an even more painful  
crack. When Wesker had thrown her, she had landed next to the hammock  
and had hit her head sharply on the metal base. "Rebecca! Rebecca,  
please be alright!" Billy rushed to her side, and the last thing she  
felt before slipping into unconsciousness was Billy's warm hand  
against cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooooh.. I left you guys on a cliff hanger!!!! Chapter five will be up  
VERY soon so no worries :P Id like to thank all of you who left such  
nice encouraging reviews, you really have helped. ^_^ 


	5. Forgiveness

Chapter 5!!! Wow. five chapters.. I honestly didn't thin k it was going to be this long.. Oh, and for everybody who thought that what Wesker did in Ch.4 was very Un-Wesker, now that I think about it, so do I, but this chapter and other wouldn't have worked if he didn't do that I couldn't very well have had Chris or Jill do it, now could I? ^_^ (Besides- Wesker is a total jerk! Grrr... stupid Wesker...) ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rebecca awoke to see Billy's worried face, and feel his arms around her. "Rebecca! You're awake! Oh, I'm so glad, I was so worried about you! You hit your head pretty hard there. Does you're head still hurt? Does anything else hurt?" Billy asked.  
  
Rebecca sat up. "My head hurts a little bit. And I think I might have sprained my ankle, but other than that I'm fine." Rebecca smiled. "You have no idea how nice it is to wake up in your arms. How long have I been out? What happened to Wesker?"  
  
"You've been out for about three hours now. Wesker- well I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you that. I'll go get Jill, she's still here. And by the way, your brother just arrived. About an hour ago, I think." Billy smiled and made to get up. Rebecca tried to pull him down.  
  
"Billy- please don't leave yet. I can talk to Jill in a minute. I want to be with you now!" Billy sat back down and wrapped Rebecca in his arms. "If you want me to, I'll stay here. I love you, Rebecca. You have no idea how much. I really wish that it could all stay like this, that we could just stay here, like this.... forever."  
  
"Billy, your crazy!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know exactly how much you love me, and it is exactly the same that I love you!"  
  
Billy smiled and gave Rebecca a soft kiss. He sat back and let Rebecca rest against his chest. Rebecca sat up a little, allowing the pair to look into each others eyes. "Rebecca, did anyone ever tell you that you have the most amazing eyes?" Billy remarked, and Rebecca blushed.  
  
"No you really do! They're like, five different colors! I've never seen that before!" Billy laughed.  
  
"Oh, whatever! You can go get Jill now. Hey, did you say my brother is back? I want to talk to him first. JASON!!!! Get your ass in here!!!" Rebecca yelled and craned her neck to see out of her door.  
  
"My my, such language, little one! I think I have to tell ma!" Jason laughed as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Oh shut up! So, what have you been up to? I mean, other than Mexico. You look awfully pale for Cancun!" Rebecca laughed and hugged her brother.  
  
" Actually they stuck me in a lab the whole freakin' time! I had some relaxation, but not much! And they told me it was supposed to be a vacation! But enough about that, mum tells me you've been beating up dead guys! So, whats the story?" Jason looked expectantly at Rebecca.  
  
"I'll tell you the whole thing later. I need a little time to rest at least. Jason, can you leave for a moment?"  
  
"Uh, sure, why not? See ya, sis." Jason waved as he went out the door.  
  
"What was that all about? I thought you were dying to talk with your brother!"  
  
"I am.... I jut don't feel like talking anymore.."  
  
" Alright. I'll go get Jill now, ok? I take it you want to know what happened." Billy kissed her lightly and walked out to get Jill. Rebecca sat back on the pillows and smiled. It was amazing how much she loved Billy.  
  
"Hey, how's it going? You feel any better?" Jill asked and sat down next to Rebecca on the bed. Billy closed the door from the hall.  
  
"A little. What happened to Wesker?"  
  
Jill sighed. "Wesker.... Well, while he was running, Billy tripped him, as you probably know, and, well, he fell too, obviously. He got right up, and when he saw you, and Billy leaning over you, he realized what he had done, and-"  
  
"So, where is he now? Did he-"  
  
"I'm not finished yet. Anyway, when he got back his senses and realized what he had just done, he couldn't believe himself. He wanted to apologize to you, but he wanted to do it in person. That's all I'm going to tell you. When you're ready, Wesker's outside in the van. You don't have to go out immediately, he'll understand. DO you want me to bring Billy back in here?"  
  
"Yes. And, Jill...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks. A lot."  
  
"I didnt do anything that you wouldn't do in my position."  
  
Rebecca thought about this as Billy walked in. "Hey.."  
  
"Hi. Billy, do you think you can help me up? I want to speak with Wesker."  
  
"Sure. Here, give me your arm..." Billy placed Rebecca's arm around his shoulder and lifted her out from underneath her covers.  
  
"Ow! Easy, my foot!" Rebecca said, and smiled at Billy.  
  
"Sorry, I probably should have held those back first.."  
  
"Its fine, I just don't think I'll be able to walk on it. Should be better tomorrow. I hope so anyway, because we have to go to the store."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, you cant just wear that outfit forever can you? I have stuff here, but its not like we met on the train and you had a suit case!"  
  
"Good point, but I don't want to-"  
  
Rebecca cut him off. "I know what your going to say, and don't even worry about it. My parents won't mind." Rebecca winked at Billy.  
  
The pair made their way into the living room, with Rebecca's arm around his shoulder and his arm around her waist.  
  
"Rebecca! Sweetie, are you alright? Here, sit down for a minute, you shouldn't be up!" Rebecca's mother rushed to Rebecca's side, and was abruptly shrugged off.  
  
"I'm fine, mom. Billy's helping me. My ankle's not broken, I just cant stand on it now. It should be better tomorrow."  
  
"Well you should at least it down for a minute, dear, you look tired."  
  
"Mom! I'm fine! Besides, I have to go.... outside for a minute. Billy?" Rebecca made to replace her arm on his shoulder when Jill walked up.  
  
"Rebecca- maybe I should go with you. It being Wesker that you're going to talk to and all. I mean, well, you know...." Jill didn't need to finish her sentence. Rebecca looked at her, and paused for a second.  
  
"I guess you're right..." Rebecca disentangled herself from Billy and pecked him on the cheek. "Be right back!" Jill placed Rebecca's arm on her shoulder for support, and opened the front door.  
  
Wesker was waiting, leaning against the van with his arms crossed. Once he spotted Rebecca, well and up again, he ran over. "Rebecca! I'm so sorry, I don't know what-"  
  
"No, Wesker, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For this!" Rebecca punched Wesker square in the face, which caused him to stumble back, holding his nose. "Ok, now were almost even. What were you saying?" Rebecca said innocently. Jill suppressed a giggle.  
  
Wesker straightened himself out, removed his now-cracked sunglasses, and looked at Rebecca. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, I- I just, maybe its because ever since you joined I thought of you as just a little girl, maybe even my little sister. And just- just seeing you with that.... convict... I- I guess I wanted to protect you."  
  
Rebecca placed her free hand on Wesker's shoulder. "It's okay. Actually, it's not okay, and probably never will be, but even though you could have seriously damaged my relationship with Billy and my emotional and physical health many times during all of this, I forgive you- for the little stuff, but it's a start. The bigger things, like trying to kill Billy and also threatening to kill me in the process, and whatever happened just recently, I'm afraid I can never forget or forgive you for."  
  
"Well, I guess that's even more than I deserve. Well, good-bye, Rebecca."  
  
"'Bye." Rebecca went back inside with Jill's help.  
  
"So....?" Billy looked expectantly at Rebecca.  
  
"It's all okay now. I'll tell you later." Rebecca replied, and took a seat next to Billy.  
  
Jason was almost worried about Rebecca's behavior since he had been home. At first he had simply figured that it was the shock of actually surviving what she had been through, but now he wasn't so sure. Rebecca had always been eager to be with people, ready to forgive anybody for any thing, and very open. Now, it seemed the only person she had forgiven, wanted to be with, or spoken to very much was Billy. The he realized something: Rebecca is only eighteen. Officially an adult, but still a teenager. Of course she would act this way over someone she was really in love with! Once he thought this, though, he realized also that Rebecca was, in fact, truly in love with Billy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whatta ya think? See, everthing is good now, so I can REALLY start with the fluffiness!!!! ^_^ Chapter 6 should be reeeeaaaallly long, I have a lot of things planned for it! 


	6. Fight

o.O Chapter ~6~!!!! Yey!!! lol yeah well I think its pretty obvious that I DON'T, in fact, own Resident Evil 0, Billy, Rebecca, or Umbrella, or the R.P.D.. you get my point, right? I do, however, own this here little pink umbrella!!!  
  
HEY!!!! I just had a totally random thought.... What if Umbrella is just one big dating agency? Pairing up unlikely couples so that can get to know each other better and have a few opportunities to save each other!!! I mean, Billy/Rebecca, Claire/Leon, Chris/Jill... Sorry, just a thought.. well, onward to CHAPTER SIX!!!!! (oh and BTW, I've been kinda focusing on Becca's POV (unintentionally!) , but that will change a little in this chapter, gotta give Billy some time!!! ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rebecca looked over at the clock on the wall. "Wow.... its only 10:00.. it feels like its been weeks, huh?"  
  
Billy realized that the question was directed at him, and nodded. "Yeah.. I really don't know how we managed to survive... Now that I think about it, we were only involved in that for...what? Six hours? Seven, maybe? Like you said... I feel like we were in there for a week." Billy gave Rebecca's shoulder a light squeeze, and noticed that it was slightly warmer. "Rebecca, did you scrape your arm?"  
  
Rebecca laughed. "No, it's my new tattoo! I cant believe you didn't notice it before... I just got it last week, so its still kinda swollen. Here, look." Rebecca twisted around and lifted her sleeve, revealing a butterfly in blue ink.  
  
"Celebration tattoo?" Billy smiled. "Its cool! Very.... blue."  
  
"Yeah, I got it the day I joined. And what's wrong with blue? It's a girl's tattoo!"  
  
"So, you really were new to S.T.A.R.S.... and there's nothing wrong with blue, I simply stated that it was blue."  
  
"Thank-you, Captain Obvious.." Rebecca laughed. Billy wrapped her in a bear hug, making her giggle.  
  
"They really are in their own little world, aren't they?" Rebecca's mother commented as she watched Billy tickle-attack Rebecca while she giggled helplessly.  
  
Jason and Rebecca's father nodded. Billy finally stopped tickling Rebecca and helped her up.  
  
"Billy, maybe we should get some sleep." Rebecca got up and reached for Billy's arm.  
  
"Oh no, missy! You two are NOT sleeping in the same-"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I'm sorry, its just not going to happen!"  
  
"We're not going to do anything, I'm not stupid, you guys are right upstairs!!! We're both really, really tired, and.... I don't want to spend my first night out of that mansion without Billy. Besides, after you go to sleep, who's going to stop me from bringing him right into my room?"  
  
Rebecca's mother thought about this for a minute. "Fine, whatever. You are an adult now, after all... But go right to sleep!"  
  
"Knew you'd see it my way. Thanks! C'mon." Rebecca motioned for Billy to follow her. Billy followed Rebecca into her room, and they both collapsed on the bed, too tired now to do anything but sleep. Rebecca got up, kicked her door closed, and shut off her light. She laid down, and Billy pulled her up next to him.  
  
"Rebecca?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I was just thinking about a few things, and, well...I realized that the only reason we're together is because of those things on the train. If you had found me anywhere else, you would have had to arrest me, and..."  
  
"Billy, I thought about that too. And, actually, even though I definitely want to help bring Umbrella down someday, I'm kind of.... grateful- no, that's not the word. What I mean is... well actually there's no way to say this without sounding like a total jerk,, but I think you'll get what I mean... In a way, I'm kind of glad that all this happened, because, well, I got a chance to get to know you instead of just having to arrest you. And look at us now." Rebecca laughed a little. "I was just thinking what Wesker would say if he saw this... He would so flip!!" Rebecca snuggled a little closer to Billy. "We can really get to know each other tomorrow. We can have a little talk, you know?"  
  
Billy nodded. "I can't wait until tomorrow, then. You know, we've only known each other for a day and we've already..."  
  
"Said 'I love you' multiple times, snuggled, and kissed-- a lot?" Rebecca smiled at Billy.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much! But I guess that just means that we're both really meant for each other." Billy moved his arm so it rested on Rebecca's hair. "You are the only person that actually got to know me, the only person who let me speak before they judged me. I love you, Rebecca, I always will- and I plan to keep you in my arms as long as possible."  
  
"I love you, too, Billy. And the same goes for me- I knew the moment after you saved me from that giant centipede that I could trust you."  
  
"You can always trust me. I'll always be here for you." Billy gently lifted Rebecca's face and enveloped her in a gentle kiss.  
  
After they broke the kiss, Rebecca smiled. "If I was a cat, I would wake everyone up by purring." Billy chuckled and the both closed their eyes, happy to be together.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning, Billy groggily opened his eyes wondered where he was for a minute, then remembered the nights adventure and felt Rebecca still in his arms. It felt way too early to be conscious, so he tried to fall back asleep, only for Jason to knock on the door and yell; "Rebecca! Get up already, it's almost noon!!!"  
  
"Wha....? Oh, crap! Morning already?" she smiled and twisted around for a good-morning kiss, and got just what she wanted. She had noticed recently that despite his looks, Billy was a very kind person. Of course, she had known this for a while but had never consciously thought about how lucky she really was to be with him.  
  
"So, how did you sleep?" Billy asked while he attempted to sit up.  
  
"I dreamt about you, so it couldn't have been anything less than absolutely wonderful." Rebecca smiled as Billy wrapped his arm around her waist. "Breakfast, then shopping?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Billy ruffled Rebecca's hair, and received a light slap on the arm and a glare from Rebecca.  
  
They both walked into the kitchen, where Rebecca's mother sat reading the paper. "G'Morning, mom!" Rebecca greeted her cheerfully.  
  
"Good Morning, Rebecca. I take it you and Billy will want breakfast. Theres some pancake mix in the cupboard, or waffles in the freezer. I have to go... put out the recycling." Rebecca's mother said, and strode out of the kitchen.  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling your mother doesn't like me too much."  
  
"Oh, that's just mom... she never did like any of my boyfriends.. All two of them, anyway! So, pancakes good with you? We can add chocolate chips, blueberries- or we can just make plain ones, and go to the store." Rebecca grinned at Billy, and set about getting the stuff for the pancakes. The pancake mix box was a bit out of her reach, and after about a minute Billy just grabbed it for her.  
  
"Footstool, sweetheart- great invention." Billy laughed and handed the box to Rebecca, who punched his arm.  
  
"I could have gotten it!"  
  
"Sure you could have. But I didn't feel like waiting around for you to grow another inch!"  
  
"Shut up!" Rebecca started mixing the pancakes.  
  
"What? I was just stating a fact- the fact that you, my dear, are vertically challenged!"  
  
Rebecca whipped the spoon she was mixing with so fast that she not only sprayed Billy with pancake batter, but also managed to hit him in the head with it. "Why you little- oooh, I'm gonna get you now!!" Billy grinned playfully and started to chase Rebecca around the house. Rebecca turned a corner very quickly, and slammed right into Jason, who unfortunately was drinking a large mug of coffee at the time.  
  
"Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Rebecca backed up, flapping her shirt with one hand and fanning it with the other, desperately trying to cool it down. Billy helped Jason up, who also had coffee all over him. Jason shook his head.  
  
"What the hell...? What were you two doing?"  
  
"Um, you see, Billy called me short, so I-"  
  
"She flung pancake batter ALL OVER me, so-"  
  
"He started chasing me, and then I ran around the corner and bumped into.... your coffee..."  
  
Jason raised his eyebrows. "Okaaaay.... sorry I asked...." Jason started to walk into the kitchen, but stopped. "I have a feeling its not safe to get more coffee.... And you guys made a huge mess in here, pancake batter everywhere...." Jason shook his head.  
  
Rebecca laughed and took Billy's hand. "Onwards to the kitchen!" Rebecca ran in and squeezed the excess coffee out of her shirt over the sink. "Eww.. now I smell like coffee..."  
  
Billy came from behind her and hugged her from behind. "You're beautiful, did you know that?"  
  
"That was interestingly random. Where did that come from?"  
  
"Does it matter? Its absolutely true." Billy spun Rebecca around and enveloped her in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Billy broke away, and Rebecca stared at him for a second. "Billy..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rebecca. I- I shouldn't have done that." Billy pulled away.  
  
Rebecca grabbed his arm. "Billy, what are you saying? What do you mean? I thought-"  
  
"No, its not that... I just- I don't know if I'm doing the right thing here. You worked so hard to get where you are, and I don't want to take it away from you. You're a brilliant, beautiful person, and I don't want to ruin it for you. I was thinking about it last night and I- I think it would be best if... if you stayed here."  
  
"That's it! I am so sick and tired of everyone telling me what I should do and what's best for me!!! I can make decisions for myself, and Billy-" Rebecca swallowed the lump in her throat and lowered her voice. "-are you saying that you could- that you could walk right out the door, right now, and you would be able to live like that? That you could live... without me in your life? Because-" Rebecca swallowed again. "-because I know I couldn't live with that. Not without you."  
  
Billy wrapped Rebecca in another hug. "Oh... Rebecca, baby, I- you're right. You're absolutely right. I don't know what I was thinking; of course I couldn't live without you. We'll run away together, and that's all we'll need. All we need is each other now, right?" Rebecca looked up at Billy and wiped her eye. She smiled a little and nodded.  
  
"Well, we should probably get going now, I'll go get my keys."  
  
"You drive?" Billy raised an eyebrow. "Why does that thought scare me?"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Rebecca walked around the corner, only to be confronted by her mother.  
  
"Follow me. We need to talk." Rebecca's mother walked down the stairs to the family room. Once she was off the flight of stairs, she turned to Rebecca.  
  
"Rebecca, I will not have that man in my house for any longer than one more day. If the both of you aren't out of here by tomorrow night, I'm afraid I'm going to call the police."  
  
Much to her mother's surprise, Rebecca grinned. "That's exactly when we were thinking of leaving! Oh, and do you know where I left my pocket book? I can't find it, and I could've sworn that's were I put my keys..."  
  
"I- Rebecca, you're really going to leave with him? Are you sure-"  
  
Rebecca's face turned bright red. "Of course I'm sure!! What the hell?! Why doesn't anyone think I can make my own decisions?"  
  
"Watch your language, young lady, and don't use that tone with me!"  
  
" 'Young lady'? Last time I checked, I was an adult."  
  
"I am your Mother! You are still a young lady in this house, and when you are here, even if that isn't very long now, you will abide by my rules!"  
  
"Really? Well then, I think my visit has just been shortened." Rebecca stormed up the stairs and started searching for her keys.  
  
"Rebecca! This discussion is not over!"  
  
Rebecca found her keys, and put on her shoes. Billy, noticing this, went to get his.  
  
"It is now."  
  
Billy walked in just in time to see Rebecca storm out the door. He followed her out side, where she slammed the car door and tried to jam the key into the ignition. Billy calmly got in the passenger side and stopped Rebecca's hand from breaking the key.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Rebecca shoved the key into the ignition and started the car. She backed out and almost hit a stop sign.  
  
"No, it's not nothing! What was that?"  
  
Rebecca sighed. "My mom said that we have to be out of there by tomorrow night, so I said fine, that's pretty much what we were going to do anyway. Then she's all like 'Are you sure?' and you know how much that gets on my nerves, especially stuff like this. So it was kind of an argument, okay?"  
  
"Oh..... Radio?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Billy flicked on the radio, and scanned the channels until he found the one he usually listened to. "This one good?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? I this one's my favorite!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
They sat and listened to the ads for a second until a song came on. Rebecca knew she heard it before, but she wasn't sure where. Billy knew the song really well, and was waiting for the chorus to end so he could turn up the part he wanted Rebecca to hear.  
  
"What song is th-"  
  
"Shhh. listen." Billy turned it up. This was the part....  
  
'I think about your face  
  
And how I fall into your eyes  
  
The outline that I trace  
  
Around the one that I call mine  
  
Time that called for space  
  
Unclear where you drew the line  
  
I don't need to solve this case  
  
And I don't need to look behind'  
  
Rebecca blushed. Billy clicked the radio off. "The rest of the song is good, but that part-" Billy smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just wish you weren't driving right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I could kiss you." Billy smiled and kissed her cheek anyway. Rebecca let go of the wheel to playfully push Billy away and almost hit someone's mailbox.  
  
"I knew that you driving was a bad idea..."  
  
"Oh, shut up, will you? I'm driving to try- I mean, I'm trying to drive!"  
  
"Trying, and failing. Badly."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Rebecca chanced letting go of the wheel with her right hand to punch Billy.  
  
Rebecca caught site of the clothing store and turned left. A few more turns and they pulled into a parking spot. Rebecca turned off the car, smiled at Billy, and out of nowhere remembered her eighteenth birthday wish- she had wished to find true love, and her wish had been granted.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ok, this was going to be a lot longer, but ^ that paragraph was the first of the 8th typed page, so I figured I'd end it with that cute little thought. ^_^ 


End file.
